


Grab My Attention

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: After putting out more shows, Mankai Company has risen in popularity. Masumi Usui has gotten more fans, even outside of school, but he only has eyes for Mankai Company’s director: Izumi Tachibana. He couldn’t care less about anyone else. That’s what he thought, at least.*First time writing fanfiction. Characters could be OOC. Please be nice. :)
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Grab My Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to AO3. This is probably my first completed fanfiction that I’ve ever written, even though I write a lot, so please be nice to me. I felt like it was rushed at some parts and I struggled finishing it towards the end. The chances are that the characters are OOC.

After putting out more shows, Mankai Company has risen in popularity. Masumi Usui has gotten more fans, even outside of school, but he only has eyes for Mankai Company’s director: Izumi Tachibana. He couldn’t care less about anyone else. That’s what he thought, at least.

Ever since joining, he’s been hanging out with two troupe leaders in the same company as him at school rather than being alone in his class during lunch. Masumi laid his head in his arms, watching Sakuya talk with Banri about the upcoming play the Autumn Troupe was having. The mushroom head didn’t look too attentive to the conversation, only small nods and some “mhm,” but Sakuya doesn’t seem to mind.

Sakuya somehow always gets Masumi’s attention. Even if Sakuya was far away from him, the smallest action makes Masumi curious about what his upperclassman was doing. Masumi doesn’t understand why. He only had eyes for the director.

The pink haired boy noticed Masumi’s stare, a confused look on his face. “Masumi?”

Masumi clicks his tongue, putting on his headphones. “So loud,” he muttered.

Sakuya chuckled, immediately apologizing. “Sorry, Masumi.” There was still a bright smile on his face and the shine in his eyes. “It’s just that the play sounds so cool! Do you think we could do something full of action?!” Masumi shrugged, looking away from Sakuya. Staring at his upperclassman was nearly blinding for Masumi.

He comes to the conclusion that Sakuya was just another rival, like Sakyo. After all, Sakuya was the first one to meet Izumi before him. Masumi wanted to be Izumi’s first in everything. Lunch was soon to be over and they all headed to their classes.

* * *

Banri left school earlier and Masumi is surrounded by a bunch of fangirls, wanting to talk to him, like usual. By now, he should’ve been walking back to the dorms and see Izumi when he arrives, but here he was, waiting outside of school for Sakuya. It was just to make sure that Sakuya doesn’t have any motives with the director. That’s what he tells himself at least. Sakuya was too innocent.

It began to sunset and the number of fangirls surrounding him started to decrease as time passed by. Masumi started getting impatient, waiting for Sakuya, and let out an exasperated sigh. He gets off of his spot, leaving the two girls that have been trying to talk to him for the past three hours.

Masumi remembered Sakuya’s classroom and headed straight there. As he got closer, he heard someone arguing. At first, Masumi ignored it until he realized that it was coming from Sakuya’s classroom. He peeks through the door, seeing Sakuya being surrounded by his classmate. Then, Masumi noticed that this girl was one of his fans who confessed to him.

“Just because you hang out with Masumi and Banri doesn’t change the fact that you’re worthless,” the girl sneered, pushing the pink haired boy to the wall. “You don’t even have parents. No one cares about you.” Seeing that made Masumi’s blood boil. How dare they touch an angel with their filthy hands? Before the girl could slap him, Masumi stomps over, taking the girl’s wrist before she could even lay a finger on his troupe leader.

“M- Masumi?!” both the girl and Sakuya exclaimed.

He lets go of the girl and looks directly at Sakuya, taking his wrist and pulling him out of the classroom, not bothering to say anything. “I thought you went back to the dorms,” the pink haired boy said, still being dragged. “It’s nearly sunset.”

Masumi scoffed, pulling Sakuya closer as they walked down the hall. “I was waiting for you,” he muttered.

“Masumi, you’re hurting my wrist,” Sakuya squeaks out. The younger boy stopped moving, relaxing his grip on Sakuya’s wrist. There were red marks around his skin and Masumi couldn’t help but feel guilty for being the cause of this. He hurted his angel.

Wait, his? Masumi ignored what he called Sakuya. He only had eyes for Izumi. “Don’t listen to what she said,” he muttered, letting go of his upperclassman. Still, it was not acceptable to see Sakuya getting hurt. “You’re not worthless.”

The hand fell onto Sakuya’s side. “You heard that…”

“Of course, I did,” he sneered. “How can you let people talk about you like that?”

Sakuya looks down, frowning. “Isn’t it true, though?” he said, sadly. “I don’t have parents and no one wants me. The people I used to live with didn’t even care if I was missing.”

“That’s not true. I’m here, aren’t I?” Masumi asked, taking Sakuya into his embrace. Normally, Masumi wouldn’t care what’s happening if it didn’t interest him unless it had something to do with Izumi, but Sakuya always seems to get his attention. He can’t be compared to Izumi, though.

* * *

They were supposed to be going back to the dormitory, but Sakuya wanted to practice some lines for a play that he borrowed from the school library. “You can just head back, Masumi,” he said, smiling as if nothing ever happened. “The director is probably worried since you always go home early to see her.”

It was a bit windy, with gray clouds filling the sky. Sakuya walks to his usual spot, near the river.

“I’m with you though,” Masumi said, bluntly, following Sakuya to the river. “What if that girl comes back again?”

Sakuya chuckled hesitantly, forming a confused look on his face. “You don’t want to be with the director?” Masumi doesn’t answer, keeping silent, so Sakuya continued. “It’s fine. It only happens at school,” he said, dismissively. He puts down his backpack, looking for a play to practice while Masumi glared at him.

“So, it’s a daily thing?” he asked.

The pink haired boy felt like he accidentally revealed something he shouldn’t have. “Ah, it’s not that important, though, is it?” he mumbled. It was rare to see the usually bright Sakuya seem so down. Sakuya changes the topic back to the director again. “Did you get into a fight with Izumi?” he asked. “You ignored my question from earlier.”

Masumi frowned. “What’s wrong with being with you?” he asked, impatiently. Though, Masumi was also asking the same questions that Sakuya asked to himself. Shouldn’t he be making sure that Sakyo doesn’t make a move on Izumi?

Thinking about it, Izumi can’t be compared to Sakuya. She seemed dull compared to him, who was always bright. Maybe the only reason why Masumi even latched onto Izumi was because she wasn’t like the girls from his school. When he barely talks at school, yet every girl confesses to him without bothering to get to know him. There were some older ladies, too, but they got shunned. If anything, Masumi saw Izumi more as an older sister.

Sakuya tilts his head in confusion and Masumi thought he was hearing his heart thumping loudly. “You always hang out with the director.” He can’t deny that. Masumi spent all his time from when he started living in the dormitory, following Izumi.

“I like you, though.” Those words fall out of his mouth so naturally before Masumi could comprehend what he just said. Sakuya’s face started matching his hair. The younger boy realizes what he just said and didn’t waste a minute to run back to the dormitory, ignoring the calls from Sakuya.

When he entered the dormitory, he ignored the “Welcome home!” and “Where have you been?” Instead, he rushes into his room, slamming the door behind him, gaining a few worried looks, though Masumi couldn’t care less. He was too busy thinking about what he said earlier to Sakuya.

* * *

“It looks like it’s going to rain soon,” Omi said, looking through the window as he prepared tonight’s dinner. “Is Sakuya back yet?”

Izumi shook her head, worriedly, sitting next to Sakyo. Her face was all scrunched up as she continuously glanced outside through the window. “No. He also left his phone here, too,” she mumbled, glancing at the dining table.

Sakyo frowned, flipping a page through the shoujo manga that Muku had lended him. “It was predicted that there will be a storm for the entire night. He better be back before anything can happen.”

“Maybe, Sakuya and Masumi got into a fight?” Omi suggested, though that didn’t seem to help the issue. “Masumi usually is here right after school but today, he got home later than usual.”

“Yeah, but Sakuya doesn’t seem to be the type that runs away from his problems,” Izumi said, remembering the first ever play. “I wonder how Masumi’s feeling… Maybe they really did get into a fight…” she mumbled.

They all heard the door open and closed and Izumi rushed all the way to the front door. Sakuya was seen frowning, which was a very rare expression. “Sakuya! Where have you been?” she asked, worriedly, placing her hands on the younger boy’s shoulders.

“Oh, director!” Sakuya looked surprised, like he had just been called out from his thoughts. He puts on a smile. “I was practicing by the river! It was very windy, though.” It wasn’t a lie. Sakuya excluded the girl that he talked with in his classroom.

Izumi sighed in relief, letting go of the Spring Troupe leader. “We were really worried,” she said.

The boy immediately apologized. “Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you worried,” he replies, chuckling softly.

“Oh, yeah. Could you check on Masumi? He hasn’t come out of his room ever since he got back,” Izumi asked. Even if it was just for a moment, she swears that she had seen Sakuya frowning. Izumi was sure that Masumi and Sakuya fought, or why else did the two Hanasaki students act weirdly?

Sakuya wasn’t someone to hesitate and he was always so enthusiastic. So when Sakuya didn’t answer right away, it only made Izumi worry more. There was a small pause before Sakuya answered, “Yeah!”

* * *

“Masumi?” There was a knock at Masumi’s door, and he recognized the voice that was waiting outside. The door opens with a creak and Sakuya enters inside. “The director wanted me to check on you.” The younger boy stayed silent. Sakuya kicks his leg, unsure what to do. He sighed. “Are you okay, Masumi?”

Usually, Masumi would tell anyone who entered his room, including Tsuzuru, who was his roommate, to get out. Unless it was the director, of course. “You… You’re so confusing.”

“What’s confusing?”

Masumi turns around in his bed, sitting up straight, to look at Sakuya. “You are,” he answers, bluntly. “You make me feel… things.” How can he explain it when it’s his first time experiencing it? His heart beats fast when he’s around Sakuya and he just suddenly feels warm. It wasn’t like this when he’s around Izumi. “Are you in love with the director?”

Sakuya frowned, his shoulders slouching. Masumi felt regret for saying what he said, though he doesn’t understand why. He hated seeing Sakuya look so down. “Ah… I almost got my hopes up for a moment there,” he mumbled, sheepishly. “I mean, you love the director, so I guess it makes sense to think I’m after the director.” He chuckled, shaking his head. The smile on his face was so natural, Masumi started wondering if Sakuya had practiced. “No, I’m not in love with the director.”

* * *

The next day, the two avoided each other. Izumi can sense the relationship between the two Hanasaki students getting worse. She wasn’t the only one who noticed, though. “Masumi has been acting weird, lately,” Tsuzuru huffs, while eating breakfast at the dining table. “He kept rolling around in his bed the entire night. He even went to school early.”

Omi brings a plate to Taichi, who is busy doing yesterday’s homework with the help of Tsumugi. “Oh, I forgot that you weren’t here yesterday. Masumi got home late and he wasn’t following Izumi around, as usual,” he said, going back in the kitchen to pack the students’ lunches. “Sakuya was also acting weird. Since you’re Masumi’s roommate, do you think Sakuya and Masumi got into a fight?”

Izumi sighed, exasperatedly. “That’s not like Sakuya, though,” she mumbled, tiredly. She was up all night, thinking about yesterday. When Sakuya came out of Masumi’s bedroom, he looked so down. She tried calling out to the student but it looked like he didn’t hear her and went back to his room. He didn’t go out the rest of the night and Citron had to bring him his dinner.

“If the two keep this up, it could affect their performances,” Sakyo said, strictly, sipping on black coffee. He was reading another shoujo manga, different from last night.

“They don’t have a play until after Winter Troupe’s. We’ve just started Autumn Troupe’s play, so I’m sure there’s time for them to make up,” she said, optimistically.

Sakuya enters the lounge, a smile on his face. “Good morning!” he said, taking a seat at the dining table. Tsuzuru raises a brow at Omi, who shrugs and brings a plate for Sakuya. “Thank you, Omi!”

“Did you get into a fight with Masumi?” Tsuzuru asks, bluntly. He doesn’t believe that Sakuya and Masumi could possibly get into a fight. Sakuya was bright, pure, and enthusiastic and Masumi only cared for anything related to the director. There’s no chance of them getting into an argument, unless there’s a play they’re doing. Other than that, they have no reason to argue.

Tsuzuru expected a no right after he asked the question but it seemed like Sakuya was hesitant to answer. “I… I think so?” he answers, unsurely.

“What do you mean by that?”

Before Sakuya could answer, Taichi groaned loudly. “We’re supposed to be at school in 2 minutes! I don’t have time to learn, Tsumugi!” he yells, with Tsumugi responding with a sigh. Simultaneously, everyone looked at the clock, and Taichi was right.

The entire two minutes was chaotic, with the students rushing to finish their breakfast, homework, and put on their uniforms. Despite the pandemonium happening, Sakuya was thankful for the interruption, because he wasn’t sure how to answer Tsuzuru’s question.

* * *

At lunch, Masumi avoided sitting at the cafeteria. He stayed in his classroom, headphones on and plugged in, as he gazed at the window where he could see rain dripping down. It wasn’t as bad as last night where it flashed lightning in his room every five minutes.

Even though he wasn’t anywhere near Sakuya, the boy was in his mind constantly. He kept thinking about the girl who nearly slapped Sakuya, the accidental confession, and what happened last night. Masumi kept worrying that the girl from yesterday might come back again but Banri should be there, right?

Through the window, he sees Itaru dropping off Banri, and Masumi jumps in his seat. He’s forgotten that Banri normally skips half of the school day. He started running outside of his classroom, passed the hallway, down the staircase, and into the cafeteria. His eyes look everywhere for the pink haired boy, noticing that Sakuya wasn’t anywhere in the cafeteria.

Masumi runs outside the cafeteria, checking Sakuya’s classroom. There he was; sitting by himself. Masumi ran to his desk, embracing Sakuya into his chest. Sakuya looks up, a confused look on his face. “Masumi?”

“I was worried,” he mumbled into Sakuya’s neck. Masumi felt like this was where he was supposed to be. Wherever Sakuya is, it’s where home would be. He feels all of his worry disappearing, knowing that the pink fluff ball was safe. It felt like nothing matters anymore as long as Sakuya was here with him.

Sakuya hesitantly hugged Masumi back. “I’m fine, though, aren’t I?” he said, rubbing Masumi’s back. Even though he was older, Masumi was taller than him.

“I thought that girl from yesterday would come back.” Masumi holds Sakuya tighter every time he thinks about that girl. He didn’t want her anywhere near his angel.

They stayed in that position in a while. Sakuya felt so warm in Masumi’s embrace. “I like you, Masumi,” he confesses. Was it wrong for him to say this? They’re just hugging like friends would. Masumi had feelings for the director, not him. Sakuya felt heavy in the chest. He should’ve just appreciated the moment instead of making it awkward. The silence felt long and painful. “I- It’s fine if you don’t like me back,” Sakuya says. His voice was shaking. “Y- You have feelings for the director and it’s normal for f- friends to hug, as well.”

“Don’t say that,” Masumi mumbled, after the long silence. “I… I like you, too.” That felt more right than saying he loves the director. Masumi’s face felt warm. He wanted to see Sakuya’s face but he didn’t let go.

Sakuya’s face nearly matches his hair. “Y- You do?” he asked, sounding hopeful. Masumi couldn’t help but give a small smile, ruffling the pink fluff ball.

“I do,” he confirms, one more time. Masumi wishes they could just stay in this position forever, but lunch didn’t last forever and class was about to start.

* * *

Masumi waited outside of Sakuya’s classroom, keeping his attention on his upperclassman. He made sure that the girl doesn’t go anywhere near Sakuya. “Are you going to practice?” Masumi asked, as they left the school.

Sakuya shook his head. “It’s raining and I don’t want to get the scripts that I borrowed from the library wet.” He unconsciously pouts and Masumi leaned down, giving a peck on his lips. Sakuya’s face went bright red. “M- Masumi?!”

The younger boy smirked, taking Sakuya’s hand as they walked back home. “I love you,” he says.

“I love you too, Masumi!” Sakuya said, smiling. He was much more radiant than before.

There was a dramatic gasp behind them and Sakuya turned around, seeing the Ouka High School students in Tenma’s fancy car. Taichi had rolled the window down. “Am I the only single one?!” he whines.

Masumi glared at Taichi. “Shut up,” he muttered.

Sakuya waved at the Ouka High School students, a smile on his face. “Are you guys going back to the dormitory?” he asked. Masumi frowned, wanting to be the only one to see Sakuya’s angelic smile.

Tenma nodded. “Yeah, care to join us?” he offered.

* * *

When they arrived home, Masumi and Sakuya were still holding hands. Izumi let out a sigh of relief as Masumi tugged Sakuya to his bedroom. “It looks like they reconciled,” she said, exasperatedly.

“You also don’t need to worry about Masumi following you, too,” Sakyo said, rubbing Izumi’s hand, while continuing to read _another_ shoujo manga. He sighed, finishing the third shoujo manga that Muku has lent him.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate constructive criticism since this is my first time writing fanfiction.


End file.
